


The New Teddies In Town

by RebelStoryTeller



Category: Secret World of Benjamin Bear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelStoryTeller/pseuds/RebelStoryTeller





	The New Teddies In Town

**The morning sun was just peeking up over the horizon when Austin,Dakota,Phoenix and Dallas's family Winnebago pulled into the drive way of their new home. Very little remained outside as Austin, Phoenix, Dakota and Dallas's mother had flown ahead to their new home to get things set up with their uncle. All through the night, Austin, Phoenix, Dakota and Dallas hoped and prayed that their new home had individual bedrooms for them and that they wouldn't be crammed into one bedroom two against one wall and two against another wall or stuffed thoughtlessly into king sized bunk beds that they had to share yet again like the last house they lived in where there was only TWO bedrooms; one for them to share and a huge one for their parents who rarely if ever went to bed before they had to turn around and get up again. At precisely 6:00 their alarm clock which was sitting on a shelf high out of the reach of their two year old baby sister Shelly who ate and chewed EVERYTHING including Austin's 99 year old bear May-Anne who had quite the history behind her going back to 1912. Waking up stiff and tired from Shelly's all night wail-a-thon, Austin, Phoenix, Dakota and Dallas all slid off their bunks, groaned, threw disgusted glares at a peacefully sleeping Shelly and went about slipping their feet into their shoes and heading out the bedroom door, exited the camper and walked up the porch and into the house with Dallas carrying a fidgeting Shelly on her hip and called out to let their mother know they had arrived.**

**Austin calls out:** MOM?! WE'RE HERE!

 **Melody comes out of the kitchen where she was unpacking boxes and says:** You four look horrible! Didn't you girls get any sleep last night?

 **Phoenix seething with anger replies in a heavy Texan accented voice:** Why in tarnation did you NOT take Shelly with you when you came ahead?! Three count 'em THREE nights we did nothin but listen to her wail all night long! Even pa had a hard time settlin Shelly down! Nothin and I do mean NOTHIN would or could settle her down! She was constantly grabbin at May-Anne!

 **Melody in horror:** SHELLY! You KNOW May-Anne is off limits to your chubby hands! Playing with May is a no no! What on earth made you scream all night three nights in a row?

 **Phoenix:** I don't know! All I know is that on the third day on the road fresh into a clean diaper and fresh off supper, fresh out of a bath and into her cool night clothes she'd sleep from 6 until 10 and when we were finally all settled in, lights out and asleep BAM she'd start screamin her head off! There was no peace let alone sleep! Just tell us that we have our own bedrooms for a change or did you claim more then you need again or did you set aside two for grandma and grandpa Gemington and Grandma and Grandpa Gillington who NEVER leave Texas?!

 **Melody takes Shelly and says:** No this time I made sure to put your respective boxes into the Den that way you can go upstairs and check out the bedrooms and pick which ones you want. Shelly's room is right off the bedroom your father and I chose for ourselves. It's plenty big enough for her to use as a playroom also.

**Austin, Phoenix, Dakota and Dallas all dart upstairs to check out the bedrooms when a knock at the door was heard, causing their mother to go open the door.**

**Melody opens the screen door and says:** Why howdy! What can I do ya'll in for?

 **Lindsay:** Hi! My name is Lindsay, this is Eliza and Max Tanner and Bobby Bigglebore! We came to meet the new kids and their teddies!

 **Melody:** Uhh I don't think that's a wise choice right now. My four older girls are all very tired and very cranky right now. My youngest daughter Shelly had a three night wail and scream-a-thon and they haven't slept at all. Could you possibly come back maybe tomorrow round this time? They'll be better rested and able to carry on a conversation. As for their teddies? I'm not so sure Austin wants to show ANYONE May-Anne. Her grandmother gave May-Anne to her on the day she was born carrying on the tradition. Mind you though May-Anne is nearly a hundred years old and was on board some of the most Historic Passenger Liners right up to the last Passenger Ship to sink in the fifties.

 **Eliza:** WOW! I didn't know there were Ship Disasters in History! What ships was May-Anne on? What does May-Anne look like?

 **Melody:** Tell you what, why not come back tomorrow since it is Sunday and my mother will tell you all about May-Anne's life altering moments. Right now my girls are busy picking out their bedrooms and getting their bedroom furniture all set up. After that we'll be going out for supper and they'll have an early bath and bed so they can catch up on the sleep Shelly made them miss out on!

 **Bobby:** Awww! I was REALLY hoping to meet them today! Sebastian was looking forward to meeting the new teddies! C'mon guys, we'll come back tomorrow. It's best not to interfere with the house set up. The last thing we need to do is get the new kids angry at us. **(Turns and says)** C'mon guys, there's always tomorrow to meet them. At least then our parents can have a chance at meeting their parents and we can finally see the elusive May-Anne!

 **Eliza quips up saying:** I have an idea! Why don't you and I go to Miss Periwinkles house and ask her who May-Anne is Lindsay?! I'm sure she'll know! We can drop Howie and Holly off at my house before going over!

Lindsay: Great idea Eliza! We'll stop at your house and leave our bears there then go over and ask! **(Grabs Lindsay's wrist and pulls her down the porch, running off in the direction of the Tanner house where they entered, went upstairs and left Howie and Holly on Eliza's bed then went to the Periwinkle House and knocked on the door)**

 **Miss Periwinkle opens the front door and says:** Why hello Eliza and you must be Lindsay, come right on in dears and tell me what brings you here all excited. **(Ushers the girls into the living room where she waited for them to sit then brought in cookies and tea then sat down saying)** Now then, what brings you here this early on a Saturday Morning?

Lindsay: Have you ever heard of a bear named uh....uh-oh! I forgot her name!

 **Eliza:** May-Anne! Have you ever heard of a set of Teddies named May-Anne, Mirabelle, Meredith and Harmony?

**Edgar silently:** _Ahhh May-Anne, Mirabelle, Meredith and Harmony four souls that have seen their fair share of tragedy. First they loose their kids in the panic to get off the Titanic, thankfully their dresses were labeled with their kids names and addresses in case they were ever lost then years later they board the Lusitania and nearly loose them again. Such tragedy in a short teddy life made them grow up before their time. Mayhaps I should go and greet them after all it's been nearly a hundred years since I last seen them. It would be interesting to see how they were dressed by their new kids. I'll go after Eliza and Lindsay are gone._

**Miss Periwinkle:** Why yes I have heard of May-Anne. In fact I knew her second kid before she moved to Texas with her husband. If memory serves me right, May-Anne's second kid was named Melody. Melody married Matthias and between them they had two sets of twins and the last I heard, Melody had another little girl. Why do you ask about May-Anne, Mirabelle, Meredith and Harmony?

 **Lindsay:** There's a family with a strange accent that moved into that huge house that takes up the space of ten houses!

 **Miss Periwinkle surprised:** My goodness! Melody and Matthias moved back home with their family?! Edgar and I should go say hello! I haven't seen Matthias and Melody since before the girls were born and they moved to Austin Texas!

 **Eliza:** The mom said to come back tomorrow, that the girls were tired because of their little sister having something called a scream-a-thon for three straight nights in a row. What's a scream-a-thon?

 **Miss Periwinkle:** It's when for no reason at all, a small child starts screaming non stop. For now I'll respect Matthias and Melody's decision not to have any visitors until tomorrow. It is hard on the older kids to look after their little sister and they must be very tired from packing and moving clear across country.

 **Lindsay:** How old are the girls that just moved here? Are they our age?

 **Miss Periwinkle:** Goodness no! Dakota, Austin, Phoenix and Dallas are all in the seventh grade! They won't be going to the same school you two attend at all! They'll be going to St. Edward's Private Day Academy for Elite Students! The last letter I received from their parents explained that after the placement test results came back that all four had been bumped to ninth graders. They'll be starting high school on Monday. Those girls are far too old and mature for you to play with. They're into boys, dating, make up, clothes and their appearance.

 **Eliza disappointed groans:** TEENAGERS?! Awww we thought they'd be our age since they have Teddy Bears!

 **Miss P.:** Yes they do but those are very special bears called Generational Bears. They're given to the first two sets of twins born and from there on in they get passed down from generation to generation. They're very valuable and rare Teddies which can explain WHY they won't let anyone see their bears. But if I'm not mistaken Melody sent me a picture of those four bears in her last letter. I have it here somewhere **(gets up and walks over to the desk in front of the window and opens a drawer pulling out a lilac colored envelope and says)** Ah-ha here we are! Right from Austin Texas a letter with pictures of the lady bears through out the years. **(Walks back over to her chair and hands the photos and a magnifying glass to Lindsay saying)** Please be very careful with these as some of them are irreplaceable! The very old fashioned ones were taken April 10th 1912 in Southampton just before Melinda boarded Titanic on her Maiden Voyage. The names of the bears are embroidered on the collars of their dresses so use the magnifying glass to be able to read their names.

 **Eliza reads the names through the magnifying glass saying:** May-Anne, Mirabelle, Meredith and Harmony. **(Notices tags were pinned to their dresses and reads the writing out loud)** May-Anne teddy to Melinda, Mirabelle teddy to Melissa, Meredith teddy to Melanie and Harmony teddy to Miranda. **(Looks up and says)** WOW! Their kids must've been very rich to afford first class tickets and all their names start with M!

 **Miss P nods and says:** Yes that family IS very wealthy, when the decision to sail on Titanic became final, their father sailed ahead to America to get their house settled and ready for his wife and childrens arrival so they only took a weeks worth of clothing. Dresses that could be worn several different ways to make it appear that they were wearing different dresses each time someone seen them. When Titanic hit that ice berg, Marjorie had finished mending the apron that went over top of Melinda's dress. She knew something was wrong and began pulling all the dresses out of the closets and rolling them small enough to fit into the satchel that Melissa carried into the life boats and put their extra shoes into the bag Melinda carried. Once everything was packed, she woke all the girls up and told them to get their hats, coats, life belts and boots on and to ensure that they didn't loose their bears in the melee. Unfortunately they were bumped and knocked around so much that all four girls lost their grips on their bears and they were lost. Thankfully before they left New York City bound for Austin Texas, some kind soul sent their bears ahead to the new address listed on the back patch that was sewn into each of their dresses and their father received them and was horrified to learn of the Titanic's sinking believing that his wife and four daughters were gone. He bought the first paper he could get his hands on to see if they were listed, only to have his wife Marjorie and his four daughters walk in through the front door in shock soaking wet from the rain.


End file.
